


How Could I Refuse?

by Bobby_cryinginacoolway



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies), Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Crack Fic, I AM VERY ASHAMED OF THIS SO DO NOT JUSDGE ME, Lesbian Faries, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_cryinginacoolway/pseuds/Bobby_cryinginacoolway
Summary: Preminger goes on an epic journey to discover who he is, when he is trusted to babysit Bibble, what could go wrong? (Ft. Lesbian Fairies)
Relationships: Preminger/Bibble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	How Could I Refuse?

After everything with Annelesse failed, Preminger ran away to his mother’s house, Laverna wasn’t very nice but she did happen to know everyone. The night after he arrived home she cooked and ate his rats, Nick and Nack. In Fact she served it to him for breakfast. Now his pets were dead and his hopes of being royalty were gone, he had to set out on a journey to find himself. He discovered a lot on his journey to fairytopia and forgiveness. He arrived in a few short weeks, knocking on a pretty pink flower and a young woman opened the door, she was a few feet smaller than he was, his legs were long, schlong. He knew this was where he needed to be.  
(Months Later)  
Preminger had learned new ways and repented from his old ones, he gave Nick and Nack a proper burial and has tried his best to move on with the fairy lifestyle. Barbie, one of the leading lesbian fairies (they are all lesbians) has been summoned cross-country and it was very important.  
“I just need you to keep him fed, hydrated, and exercised.” Barbie told him on her rush out the door.  
He didn’t know that if Bibble ate a blue fruit his voice would be understandibly lower, sexier, and understanable. As soon as Bibble spoke to him forgiveness, friendship, and the fairy lifestyle were all fucked. This was where we see Premenger now. He was following all of Barbies instructions, kind-of.  
Currently Preminger was bent over the tea table letting out whimpers of pleasure as Bibble pounded mercilessly into Preminger’s tight hole.  
“Gonna be a good boy and wait for daddy?” Bibble’s boomed, his question more as a command as he could sense Preminger was close to his release.  
“Yes D-daddy!” Preminger cried and gripped the end of the table. “Please Daddy-please!”  
“You’re a little slut for me aren’t you?” Bibble spat, going faster, chasing his high.  
Bibble came, collapsing onto Preminger for the sixth time that day, “Go a head baby, come for me.”  
Preminger cried, “AHHHHHHH!”  
(Time Skip)  
As he was leaving Barbie asked why he would betray them like that and he said, “How could I refuse?”


End file.
